1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic screw driving device, more particularly to an automatic screw feeding mechanism for an automatic screw driving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,913 by the applicant discloses an automatic screw feeding mechanism for an automatic screw driving device. The patented automatic screw feeding mechanism includes a plurality of components which are assembled in a hollow casing. It is noted that the casing must be removed when maintaining or troubleshooting the patented automatic screw feeding mechanism. However, the various components are usually when the hollow casing is removed, thereby inconveniencing and complicating the maintenance and troubleshooting procedures. Furthermore, the hollow casing is connected threadably to the automatic screw driving device. Therefore, rotation of the automatic screw driving device relative to the hollow casing is limited. It is thus inconvenient to drive a screw into an uneven operating surface or an operating surface which is adjacent to a corner of two walls.